


A Man, an Android and a Hot Tub

by melchizedek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchizedek/pseuds/melchizedek
Summary: So, the revolution was over, and the boys decide to live together. Hanky and ConCon are now the most iconic duo in the entire DPD. What could go wrong with all this?





	1. Chapter 1

            Worries were starting to boil, the snowy morning of a half-empty Detroit not soothing his concern over a particular android. A _person_ he should now say. And he would pace irritably, scaling the street beyond his favourite haunt, until his eyes settled on his partner. At that moment, his body did not need his permission to act. A smile blossomed on his features, and widened in glee as he saw his favourite android’s lips tug into a smile of their own. They walked towards each other, instinctively standing a few steps away. Connor knew the line, and he knew the Lieutenant wasn’t a man of free affections. But the man himself had moved, reaching out and placing his palm onto his friend’s shoulder, pulling him into an embrace warmer than he’d received in many, many years.

            And that was it, then. There weren’t many words to be said. Connor was now a pioneer in one of the most important events in human history, and yet, he chose to be here, with him. Hank didn’t know what to make of that. What he did know, was that he was tired of standing up. They sat on the sidewalk, both of them thinking of a simpler time, where their biggest worries were missions and androids running away.

            Funny how that worked out for both of them.

            “So…” Hank started, unsure of his words. “Connor, the android from Cyberlife, completely failing his mission and being proud of it. God, how the fuck did this even happen?” He wished he had a beer on him. He didn’t think he could handle the warmth spreading into his chest at the sound of Connor chuckling.

            Connor’s LED was blue, though for a second it flashed a curious yellow. “I did not fail my mission, Lieutenant. I simply…” He glanced at Hank, startled at his look of utter disbelief. “O-okay, I did.” He laughed shortly. “But only because I wanted to fail.”

            “Sure thing, you plastic bastard.” He settled his arm across Connor’s shoulders, not wasting time to mess up his perfectly styled hair. You’d think after conducting a revolution, at least a single strand would fall out of place. LED flashing yellow, he pushed his hand cross his scalp, unable to keep his bangs off his face. “Hey now, leave it. You look more human this way.”

            “But I’m an android, not a human, Lieutenant.”

            “You know what I mean.” He glared at him, recognising his teasing tone. “And stop calling me ‘Lieutenant’, okay? You can call me Hank, and I’ll call you Connor, alright?”

            “Alright, Hanky.”

            “…”

            “Sorry, I was under the impression that friends gave each other ‘nicknames’ instead of using their proper names. To avoid formality, and such. Was I wrong?”

            Hank wasn’t really listening to Connor, he was halfway between laughing his ass off, or having a heart attack. He did not expect anyone to call his fifty-year-old ass ‘Hanky’ unless they were offering booty and alcohol.

            Now that’s a mental image he didn’t need.

            “You’re not… Actually, never mind.” He gave up, there was no use explaining it to Connor. Technically there was nothing wrong with calling him Hanky. “Just maybe don’t say that when we’re around other people. Got it?”

            “Got it.” He suddenly recalled how he said the same thing at their first crime scene, followed by him immediately doing the opposite of what he agreed to do. Hank stood up, not sure of what to do next. He should probably head home and…

            _Head home?_

            “Hey Connor, do you have a place to stay?” He wondered aloud.

            “Yes. Markus has arranged for me to stay with them in Jericho. Though, seeing as the ship was destroyed, the headquarters in which the androids are assembling is now called ‘Jericho’ as well.”

            “Oh… Well, great.” He smoothed his jacket and fumbled with his sleeves. “Good.”

            “Hanky…”

            “Hm?” He looked at Connor, his new nickname weird to his ears. Connor seemed to enjoy saying it, and what’s the harm really? He turned towards him, after realising he’d been avoiding his eyes for quite a while. He didn’t know what’s ticking him off right now, but his friend’s LED is at a constant yellow, and he never liked seeing that.

            “Why did you ask?”

            “Ah, well, I figured after you betrayed Cyberlife you’d be a fugitive without a home. If you needed a place to stay, I wouldn’t mind you crashing at my place.” He watched as Connor’s mood turned from yellow to a cheerful blue, his eyes sparkling as if he was given tickets to Disneyland.

            “Oh! That sounds very nice.” He said, his sincerity taking Hank by surprise.

            “It does!” He says sarcastically. “So nice to live in a messy house with a drunk fifty-year-old failure of a cop. You’re better off with Markus, Concon.” He cringed at the name. Connor’s LED flashed a red... He’d come up with a better one later. “Sorry.”

            “No, it’s okay.” He shook his head, deciding to stand up and face his partner. “You seem to be applying your own self-deprecative image on yourself and assuming that I agree with you. I assure you, Hanky, that I find your company both pleasant and enjoyable.” He said cheerfully. “Certainly more so than having to watch Markus and North placing their lips on top of each other all day. It is… Most unsettling, given her genocidal takes on most situations.” He frowned slightly, before looking at Hank in the eye.

            Hank was finding it hard not to laugh at Connor finding two lovers kissing to be uncomfortable, though, he feels for him. Connor was too straightforward, and from what he can see, it was mostly a Connor trait than an android one. “Yeah, okay. But-“

            “It is settled. I will be your ‘roommate’. I have never had a roommate, or a room…” Connor began talking, spotting Hank’s car opposite of the road. “Coming, Hanky?” Surely nothing bad could come out of having his partner living with him…

             The android's LED flashed a yellow, he knew he must have received something from the station. "Fowler's calling us in, apparently neither of us were fired. An android was murdered after a few teenagers broke into a shop and killed them. I assume due to the lack of security around the shops yesterday. There's no time to waste, are you coming?" He was excited, like the little poodle that he is. His bangs were fluttering unevenly on his head, and Hank actually considered brushing them behind Connor's ear.

            Just what did he drag himself into with this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something, before the mystery begins >_>
> 
> Enjoy!

“Connor! Welcome back.” Markus called as soon as he spotted him among his people. He was so busy with organising shelter, and negotiating with the humans for their rights and duties as new lifeforms, that seeing the android was the perfect escape from all his duties. “Did you meet your friend? We can proceed to find you a place to stay. As a valued member of the—“

“That would be quite alright, Markus.” Connor interrupted him, his face smiling gently. “I have a place to stay.”

“Oh..?” Markus didn’t know where on earth Connor would find a place besides Jericho, though, he noticed a human standing right behind him. An older looking man, staring between Markus and Connor nervously. “Is he…?”

“Yes.” Connor stepped aside. “This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, my partner and future roommate. Hanky, this is Markus, head of Jericho.”

Markus could have choked on his breath if he had any lungs. “Hanky?”

“Don’t encourage him.” The human said, as he stared at Connor with a look of despair. “I told you not to say that when other people are around!”

“Why? What’s wrong with Hanky?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He huffed, looking ready to shoot the android. “I’m too old for this shit.”

“You are being highly irrational, Hanky.” Was he teasing the human?

“I will fucking break you and feed you to Sumo!”

“Feeding your dog Thirium will only kill him, please don’t do that. Besides, you call me Concon, I don’t mind!”

“LIKE FUCK I DO.” Markus couldn’t help but laugh at the pair, as they turned towards him, looking as if they forgot he was there.

“Sorry, Markus.” Connor grinned, looking quite satisfied with himself. He didn’t think the most advanced prototype would be so sassy… Clearly Cyberlife was doomed the moment they thought sending _him_ to fight deviants was a good idea.

“No matter. It seems like you found someone good to keep you company. Lieutenant, please take care of our Connor, he’s the one that lead us to our victory, and we’d hate to see him come to harm.” He said sincerely. He didn’t know much about Connor, but the moment he became a deviant, he sought to help as best he could, and that meant something.

He was a good person.

Hank Anderson turned towards the android, measuring him with an amusing expression. “He’s not your Connor. I found him first. Go get your own Connor.” Markus rolled his eyes at that, wondering if those two even noticed what had just transpired.

They excused themselves, after receiving clothes that fit the android. They agreed that it would be better for Connor to sever his ties with Cyberlife as best he can, and that included their dehumanising suits. “But I’m not a human, Lieutenant.” He said. Markus suggested that he removes his LED, this way nobody would guess his emotions, but Connor had refused. “I am an android, and I want people to see that when they look at me. If they see my emotions, and my words match, they may see that I am not a lie.” He explained, and Markus respected him for it.

They left, still talking endlessly about this or that. Hank looking annoyed, Connor smiling, Hank smiling back before snapping at him again. Markus glanced at his own partner, at North, feeling the warmth he felt was exchanged between the two gentle men.

He wasn’t going to tell anybody about this. Perhaps he should be their number one shipper from a distance…

* * *

“Hanky?”

“Yes Concon?” He wanted to stab himself, but Conner was smiling so much he was sure his face would malfunction any second. Might as well kill the bastard without him knowing.

“Why aren’t we going to the crime scene?” He asked, in his neutral robo Connor voice. Conner could calculate the route in which his partner was taking, definitely towards his house. Not the shop. They were away from the shop. “We need to get to the shop—“

“Yeah yeah, can it. You’re not going to that crime scene still wearing these clothes.” Conner glanced down at his outfit, finding nothing wrong with it in particular.

“If you are referring to their relative cleanliness, I assure you that I do not sweat unless I turn on my sweating features.” There was so much wrong with that sentence that Hank did not know where to start.

“I’m not—Jesus, why do you have sweating features?!” He glanced at the android, his LED flashing yellow. He was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, seemingly staring out of the window.

“…Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. My body was specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

“You said this before, Connor.” He sighed.

“I have.”

“Alright, how does sweat ‘facilitate your integration’?”

“…”

Hank was suddenly feeling very aware of Connor, and every move that he made. It wasn’t a horribly invasive question, or was it? Hank had no idea what an android would consider to be a breach of privacy. He almost felt like he asked him whether he’s able to masterbate or not.

 _Is he able to—?_ No. Hank will not go there. He was glad his friend started talking again.

“Well, you’d be surprised, Lieutenant.”

“Surprise me, then?”

“If you tell me why I need to change my clothes, maybe I will.” Connor raised his eyebrow at him, a move he almost never does. The more time Connor spends basking into his freedom, he becomes more and more… Sarcastic? Teasing? God fucking annoying? He was all that before he became a deviant, and it all seemed to amplify as the seconds glide by.

Hank can’t say that he doesn’t slightly adore that…

“Look, it is only decent of you to not keep wearing your clothes for two days in a row, got it? Besides, I want you to take that shit off.”

“You want me… To take my clothes off?” This time the android sounded genuinely confused. _Oh, no._

“What?! No! I meant I want THOSE clothes off, so you can wear other clothes. Yes. I don’t want to see your naked ass!”

“You don’t…” Connor said carefully, eyeing his friend almost with a twinge of disappointment. Hank wouldn’t say he opposed it… After all, it would be interesting to see what an android looks like naked. Yeah, that’s all.

_No, I’m doomed._

“Lets just get there and see you changed, okay?” He completely forgot about his question to Connor, and maybe that was for the best at the moment. They had more important things to do, like, changing clothes, and investigating a crime scene. That didn’t stop him from occasionally glancing back at Connor, seeing how his hands settled on his lap, his gaze going determinately straight ahead. Even as his partner annoys him sometimes, he still can’t shake off the amount of relief and peace he gets from having his partner alive and well right by his side.

He recalled a movie that he saw somewhere in his early thirties, about a bunny cop and her foxy partner. What was it called? Doesn’t matter. He loved how the fox wore cool looking sunglasses at the end of the movie. Maybe he should get some classic Ray-Bans for Connor and himself when the shops reopen…

* * *

The clothes he received were simple enough. They’d have to give Connor a proper police uniform at some point, however, they settled for well fitted jeans and a black Metal Band T-shirt for now. Seeing Connor in normal clothes was eerier than his Cyberlife uniform, but at least it looked good on him. Hank smiled at his friend, who didn’t seem to know what to do with himself without a Jacket.

“Well? How do you feel?”

“I’m alright.”

“I meant if you liked those clothes.” He chuckled at the soundless ‘oh’ Connor had mouthed. His LED flashed yellow, before settling into a neutral blue.

“They certainly don’t feel like my clothes normally do. But, I can manage.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hank supposed Connor doesn’t have a ‘fashion sense’ yet. Hell, Hank doesn’t either. Who’s he to judge?

“Lets not wait then, we’re heading to the crime scene. Brief me up on that beef Concon.” He’s starting to warm up on Connor’s new nickname, which was probably a bad thing.

“Very well, Hanky.” He winked. Damn androids and their winking packages.


	3. Chapter 3

“This may be the night that my dreams might let me know, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer…” Connor started singing, in a voice so low Hank wasn’t sure he heard it.

“Is that… Kendrick Lamar?”

Connor glanced at Hank, his LED flashing red for a moment. “We’re here.” Hank frowned, why isn’t Connor answering his questions? He was about to speak up when indeed, he noticed he was about to run over a couple of pedestrians walking through a green light. He decided to park where he was—a perk of being a police officer—and followed Connor out of the car. The android wasn’t talking much, unlike his chatty self an hour ago. Everything was happening so fast today, and really, should he be surprised the silence of the car made him think about everything that happened? He didn’t know if that was truly the case, but, Connor singing was something he didn’t think was in his programming. And his voice was… Deep, somewhat uneven, and yet charming.

Androids singing…

They were at the Greek District, watching whoever remained in Detroit impatiently snoop into the crime scene in Bellini Paints. They pushed through the crowd, passing the yellow holographic police tape into the shop, when a police officer stopped Connor in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, but it is not allowed beyond this point.” He glared critically at Connor, only to be met with an unreadable expression. Hank supposed Connor was used to such treatment, and it wasn’t something anyone should be used to. He felt a pang of disgust flow through him at how he himself used to refer to Connor as an “it”.

“He’s with me.” He replied, emphasising on the ‘he’ with such venom in his tone. The officer let Connor pass, and he scuttled behind Hank with a secret smile on his face. Hank didn’t see it, too busy glaring at every officer in his path. He’d need to talk to Fowler about that to set the DPD straight. Connor was no less a detective than those useless idiots.

The victim was a EM400 model, one that is famously used for jobs requiring customer service for its simplistic, non-intimidating and normal looking face features. It was… _He_ was hung across the wall behind the counter, as if he was crucified. Paint and broken glass filled the floor, perhaps fallen from the now empty wall compartments where the body is hung. His eyes were covered with a white clean cloth, and Hank could see tears of blue blood dripping from the android’s face. His hands were nailed to the wall, as well as his abdomen being pinned with a spear jammed into his right side. His Thirium pump regulator had been forcibly removed as well. The whole scene looked like something straight out of a cult horror film. Blue blood was spattered everywhere, a lot of which purposely smeared across the victim’s clothes.

“Jesus Christ…” Hank breathed out. Where do people even get spears these days? He understood it if people didn’t like androids right away, but, this… This has no shred of humanity in it.

“Yes, I agree.” Connor said plainly. 

Hank turned to him questioningly. Connor’s LED was yellow, as he concentrated his gaze onto the scene. He turned towards Hank, his eyes determined. “This seems to have direct parallels with the crucifixion of Christ. See, he was hanged in the same posture, and the spear could be referencing the Holy Lance. The position in which it pierces the victim is in direct alignment to the painting by Fra Angelico, depicting what is written in the Gospel of John 19, verses 33 and 34. _’But when they came to Jesus, and saw that he was dead already, they brake not his legs: But one of the soldiers with a spear pierced his side, and forthwith came there out blood and water.’_ It is not exact, however, seeing as the blood smearing didn’t happen, and there’s no water involved.” Hank gaped at his partner.

“Do you just have a bible stored in your computer brain?”

“I took my time reviewing all biblical references I could find on the world wide web, it wasn’t long before I was met with those verses.”

“You took your time... of course.“ Hank often forgot Connor had infinite knowledge just a blink away.

He smirked. Hank was sure it was one of those signature smile-and-wink protocols. “Yes.” Connor said confidently. _Show off._

“So what, we’ve got ourselves a religious coconut murdering androids… Why this way?”

“Perhaps they’re mocking us?” Hank could hear a hint of sadness coming from his voice. “Jesus, to them, is the embodiment of the perfect human. So perfect, in fact, that he can be none other than the son of God. Androids in comparison are portrayed as shells, an echo of the real thing.” He extended his arm, touching the empty cavity where the android’s heart should be. “The victim’s Thirium pump regulator was removed, and it looks like he died out of blood loss. It could signify how the killer doesn’t believe in the individuality of androids, because we don’t have the same ‘heart’ or ‘blood.’ They are, I’d assume, fake to the killer.”

“Fucking bullshit…” Hank shook his head. His right hand found its way to his partner’s shoulder. He was suddenly feeling slightly guilty, thinking humans have a couple things to learn from Androids. Connor turned towards Hank, his eyes empty. “Take my word for it, Connor. Humanity’s got nothing on you.” He didn’t know what else to say. ‘You gave -me- us hope.’? ‘Androids are making this world a better place already.’? He had so much to say.

_I would have killed myself if it weren’t for you, Connor._

They’ve decided to call it a day. 

The car ride had been silent again. Hank grabbed his phone, determined to play some music. Rap wasn’t a favourite of his, but, he nonetheless liked this song, and it was a long time since he’d heard it.

"Love, lets talk about love..." He cringed listening to his voice, though, it wasn't so bad. He got his friend's attention anyway.

Sza’s voice rang through, quite beautifully. Her voice was always weirdly addictive. Connor turned towards Hank, a smile slowly forming on his face.

They both started singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: Kendrick Lamar, SZA - All The Stars  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfCqMv--ncA
> 
> it's good... and it fits.


End file.
